SAME MISTAKES
by ghost of alone
Summary: sam y freddie empiezan a cometer los errores que tenian cuando eran jovenes y su relacion se deteriora gracias a los celos de freddie. es M por contenido explicito. ONESHOT


**hola!1 bueno este es un one shot que escribi espero les guste. inspirado en same mistakes de one direction.**

* * *

_**one shot**_

SAME MISTAKES (MISMOS ERRORES)

"circulos vamos en circulos... mareos, es todo lo que nos hace sabemos a donde nos lleba, nos lleba a lo que emos sido antes... mas cerca talvez mirando mas de cerca no hay mas que descubrir encontrando lo que salio mal sin culparnos unos a otros."

PVO SAM

circulos... eso es.. el y yo solo estabamos dando circulos. ¿por que? primero porque desde que somos novios siempre esta con esos celos enfermisos, a veces creo que es demasiado masoquista y aunque yo le digo que no tiene que ponerse asi el lo sigue haciendo y siento que no me tiene confianza, pero empezare por el principio para que me entiendan primero freddie y yo fuimos novios hasta que terminamos en aquel elevador casi un año despues entramos a la universidad el entro a Harvard para estudiar medicina y yo en la universidad de Yale para estudiar psicologia todo paso el dia que yo tomaria mi avion para ir a la universidad mientras que carly iria a princeton.

flashback

"pasajeros del vuelo 93 con destino a **New Haven** (Connecticut – USA)".

ese es mi vuelo -dije tristemente tomando mis maletas estaba por pasar solo faltaban

que nos registraran nuestros boletos cuando de pronto escuche que alguien decia mi nombre, no lo gritaba.

SAM! SAM! SAM!-gritaba freddie quien venia corriendo

freddie que haces aqui-

vine corriendo desde bushwell solo para decirte lo mucho que voy a extrañarte-dijo jadeando a causa del cansancio

enserio?-dije sonriendo

señorita apresureses no puedo perder mi vuelo tengo una junta super importante-dijo un hombre con lentes y con traje de negocios

dejalos hombre de negocios si no quieres que te ataque-dijo la guardia de seguridad- continuen chicos-dijo sonriendo esta vez a nosotros (esto lo saque de btr)

yo quiero decirte que donde quiera que el viento sople, seguiras siendo la unica chica en mi mente, para mi no hay nadie mejor en todo el mundo que tu, asi que recuerdalo siempre aunque estes en paris, londres o tokio estare pensando en ti y te estare extrañando en todo el mundo, porque yo... porque yo-tomo un bocado de aire y me tomo las manos- yo...te amo

awwww- dijeron todos los pasajerosy la guardia de seguridad

hay freddie yo tambien te amo-

awwww-

samantha quieres ser mi novia?-dijo

si, dije abrazandolo

despues de eso tome mi avion pero acordamos hablarnos siempre.

"creo que tenemos mas tiempo una vez mas quedando atras tengo que aclarar mi mente o si no jugar, jugar y jugar todos los juegos de siempre y esperar, esperar y esperar a que termine y tomemos, tomemos y tomemos por hecho que sera lo mismo pero estamos cometiendo los mismos errores."

cuando terminamos la universidad nos mudamos a california el trabajaba como medico de planta en un hospital cerca de nuestra casa, si nuestra casa el y yo aun no estabamos casados pero viviamos juntos, en fin yo trabajaba como psicologa en una escuela pero el ultimamente se volvio exesivamente celoso y todo iva igual que cuando eramos novios años atras siempre peleando, y resaltando nustras diferencias, estaba muy ocupada con mi trabajo que no note cuando entro en mi cuarto bastante enojado ya que asoto la puerta

quein es ese tal nick?-dijo gritandome

de que me estas hablando?, y porque me gritas?-

hoy en la mañana llamo aun hombre preguntando por ti, un tal nick hemswork-

oye no tienes porque ponerte asi-

quiero una explicacion ahora-dijo gritandome

nick henswork es el padre de una chica a la que estoy atendiendo como psicologa-

me engañas con el-

ay por dios, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso, que acaso no confias en mi, crees que soy capaz de engañar al hombre que mas amo- dije llorando esta vez

yo solo…por favor no llores, perdoname, soy un estupido al preguntarte eso pero es que en serio sufriria mucho si te perdiera-

lo se pero tus celos se estan volviendo enfermizos-

solo perdoname

tenemos que arreglar esto porque estamos cometiendo los mismos errores de cuando eramos mas jovenes-

que quieres decir-

que estamos jugando y jugando los antiguos juegos de siempre y despues damos por echo que estamos cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre, es decir que siempre peleamos y peleamos pero nunca arreglamos nada-

siempre te eh pedido perdon por mis errores-

hay veces que un simple perdon…, no es suficiente- dije saliendo de ahí y entrando al cuarto a recoger mis cosas.

"despierta, ambos necesitamos despertar tal vez si nos enfrentamos a esto podemos hacerlo, cerca, tal vez estamos mas cerca mas fuertes de lo que eramos antes haciendo de esto algo mas, si, creo que tenemos mas tiempo una vez mas quedando atrás.. . si, si esto es una locura cuando se ha roto y dices que no hay nada que arreglar y tu rezas, rezas, rezas para que todo este bien mientras tu sigues cometiendo los mismos errores."

Que haces-pregunto entrando al cuarto

Que no lo entiendes? Ya me canse que siempre que salude a algun colega o un paciente salgan a relucir tus enfermizos celos pero cada vez que lo haces te vuelves mas masoquista y es que ambos necesitamos despertar y ver que esto no esta funcionando-dije llenando mis maletas

Se que soy un celoso pero es porque te amo y yo se que si nos enfrentamos juntos a esto podemos hacerlo, podemos superarlo y ser mas fuertes de lo que eramos-dijo tomandome de las manos y mirandome a los ojos

Ya no quiero esto, son las mismas palabras que me dices, es una locura porque yo te digo que esta relacion esta rota y la temos que arreglar pero tu dices que no hay nada que arrelgar y yo rezo y rezo para que todo este bien pero estamos cometiendo los mismos errores.-dije tomando mi maleta y saliendo de ahí- luego vengo por mis otras cosas –dije saliendo de ahí

Esa noche fui a un hotel, al dia siguiente no fui a trabajar me reporte enferma y en parte lo estaba ya que en la mañana me levante vomitando y con muchas nauseas.

Despues de unos dias me mude a un departamento y me seguia sintiendo mal. Me encontraba lavando ropa cuando escuche el timbre haci que fui a abrir

Hey puckett ya no me recuerdas-dijo una chica castaña ojos marrones, piel blanca y de pronto la recorde.

Carly!-dije abrazandola-pasa

Gracias, wow amiga tienes un buen condominio-dijo viendo el apartamento- te noto triste, te pasa algo

Freddie-

Que paso, lo dejaste?, el te dejo?, que sucedió?-dijo preocupada

Es que ultimamente se volvio demasiado celoso y se enojaba por todo, asi que me canse y termine con nuestra relacion-

Pero como pudiste dejarlo por algo tan insignificante como los celos-

Es que no son unos simples celos, si no unos enfermizos celos, siento que ya no es el –

Sabes me estan llamando del trabajo para que me reúna con unos inversionistas pero solo oye mi consejo, no dejes que algo tan insignificante los separe aun si son unos enfermizos celos como los que me describes-dijo antes de salir.

"no mires atras, pero si miramos atras solo estamos corriendo cariño fuera de mi porque no es, son los mismos errores otra vez o si no jugar, jugar y jugar todos los juegos de siempre y esperar, esperar y esperar a que termine y tomemos, tomemos y tomemos por hecho que sera lo mismo pero estamos cometiendo los mismos errores."

Me quede toda la noche pensando en eso, eran las tres de la mañana y escuche el timbre, se me hizo raro que alguien tocara tan noche asi que me levante y fui a abrir

Freddie!-dije al verlo ahí

Por favor, por favor perdoname se que eh sido la peor persona por mis estupidos celos pero te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad hare todo lo posible por sacar nuestra relacion adelante-

Freddie yo no quiero…-decia pero el no me dejo terminar ya que me tomo del brazo eh hizo que entrarmos a el apartamento despues cerro la puerta y me acorralo en la pared

Mira me directamente a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas los suficiente como para luchar por nuestra relacion-dijo mirandome a los ojos yo voltea hacia el piso

Ya no te amo lo suficiente como para luchar por nuestra relacion-dije mirando hacia el piso

Dije que me miraras directamente a los ojos-

Ya no…ya.. no-decia pero empece a llorar desbie mi mirada hacia un lado y continue- ya.. no te amo

Mirame a los ojos y dimelo-

Ya… no …-empece a llorar aun mas lo mire directamente a los ojos- te amo y no quiero perderte-dije comenzando a besarlo a lo que el correspondió rápidamente nuestro beso se fue intensificando y no se en que momento llegamos al sillon no me di cuenta pero ya le habia quitado la camisa y el la mia, me levanto de el sillon y me llevo al cuarto nos seguiamos besando con mucha intensidad despues ya no traiamos nada puesto y ustedes ya saben lo demas me desperte en la mañana con unas orribles ganas de vomitar, corri al baño y comence a vomitar no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo solo que de pronto freddie estaba a un lado mio.

Estas bien?-dijo preocupado

Si, no te preocupes no me eh sentido bien estos dias, me comi algo en mal estado, solo eso-

Bueno-

Oye como supiste que vivia aquí?-

Carly me llamo y me dijo que no fuera un estupido y que te recuperara y ezo hice-

Ese dia estuvimos solo los dos juntos. Al dia siguiente me mude de nuevo con el pasaron un par de dias era sabado y nos fuimos a pasear al parque, en aquel parque habia un lago y freddie rento un bote y paseamos en aquel bote nos paramos en medio del lago freddie me miro fijamente y me tomo de las manos

Samantha puckett te casarías conmigo?-

Si, acepto-

Te amo-

Yo tambien te amo-dije abrazándolo despues lo mire a los ojos y sonrei- estoy embarazada

Que?-dijo sorprendido-de verdad?

Si, me entere hace unos dias-

Porque no me lo dijiste?-dijo emocionado

Queria que fuera un momento especial y este si que lo es-

Oh sam, eres la mujer que mas amo en el mundo

Despues de ese dia no volvimos a pelear por sus celos, tres meses despues nos casamos por la iglesia y carly fue mi madrina gracias a que por ella estábamos juntos ahora estaba en mi octavo mes de embarazo…

Hola mi amor-

Hola-

Como te sientes-

Bien, pero me duele un poco mi cabeza-

Quieres que te lleve al hospital-

No seas exagerado-dije entrando a baño un dolor me hizo gemir y senti que algo bajo por mis piernas, oh no habia roto fuente-freddie, tal vez si debas llevarme al hospital –dije

Porque te duele mucho la ca…-decia pero me vio ahí- oh por dios! Que hago, que hago, que hago!-decia gritando desesperadamente por todo el baño.

Primero deja de gritar y llebame al hospital –

Hibamos directo al hospital y en el auto me empezaron a dar las contracciones freddie me daba su mano para que la tomara pero yo la jalaba del cabello gritaba, tardamos aproximadamente 30 minutos en llegar al hospital

Que sucede?-pregunto la enfermera

QUE NO PUEDE VER QUE ESTOY PARIENDO!-grite tan fuerte que todo el hospital me debio aber escuchado

Que sucede aquí señorita-dijo el doctor a la enfermera

La señora va a tener un bebe-

Oh por dios llévenla rápido al la sala de partos-

Despues de un rato de gritar mucho jalarle los cabellos y casi romperle la mano de tanto que la apreté nacio nuestro bebe lo llamamos Noah y aunque an pasado unos meses emos peleado y lo seguiremos haciendo pero por cosas que solucionamos en 5 minutos, pero lo que jamas aremos es cometer esos mismos errores.

* * *

**espero les aya gustado ¿reviews? by:vanhe**


End file.
